The Two Idiots
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: The Regular Show guys are married with their own daughter. The daughter's are daddy's girls! But their preteens, entering middle school! With hot boys, crushes, puberty, bullies, drama, and homework, chaos insures! Please R&R, thanks! Enjoy!


The Two Idiots

Hey guys! It's been SOOO long, but I have been off for personal reasons… but my writing skills have strengthened. I'm writing a story today, so enjoy!

1: Like Fathers, Like Daughters

We were two VERY strange preteen girls.

I would be called Mary, and I was a blue robin.

My friend, who was rude enough to wear a 'I'm with Stupid' t-shirt on our first day of middle school, would be called Jamie.

Like our dads, we grew up together since we were in our diapers.

We were sisters from different parents, and were the ultimate trolls, well, Jamie was at least.

As we walked to school, we came across another one of our friends, Lolli.

She gasped dramatically, and her face lit up, then she began running down the large stairs leading down from her family's mansion.

"Hiiiii! How are YOU guys!" she giggled merrily in her high pitched British voice, her foot slipping, sending her falling down the stairs.

She began sobbing, and as soon as that first whimper escaped her rosy pink lips, her father rocketed out the door and down the stairs.

"Oh my, come back inside dear, I'm afraid you will have to wait until later to go to school, my my… you must be more careful! You gave me quite the scare," her father helped her up and held her petite hand as they walked back up the stairs.

Her pink dress ripped from the fall and a bit of hot pink blood dripped down from her arm, and her hair had become static.

"Poor thing," I whispered to myself, and then looked at Jamie beside me, who was playing Race Karts 3 on her iPhone.

"Yes! YEAHH!" she exclaimed as her character raced around the circular track, and she huffed when someone passed her up.

I snickered, and she just glared at me, her brown eyes shining under the bright morning sunshine.

"HEY LOSERS!" Muscle Girl yelled, running out of her house, her fat bouncing up and down.

My face scrunched up in disgust, and Jamie paused her game so she could let all her laughter out.

Peace-sign ghost followed along, her hair falling over her eyes as an exasperated expression crossed her face.

We all froze in our tracks, every single one of us.

Bella strutted out of her house, her flats clacking against the concrete.

"Ugghhh," Jamie growled, watched as the gumball machine stopped in front of us.

"I hope you guys don't mess today up, even though I know you will." She spat, flipping her shoulder-length brown hair.

I rolled my eyes, and we finally came across the humongous school building.

Jamie put her iPhone in her bag, and we both looked around for hot guys.

None of our interests had been spotted yet, so we followed Muscle Girl, Bella, and Peace-sign ghost into the tall brick building.

Hours passed, and the day had still went by slowly.

We were in the middle of a small exam to show what we still remembered over summer break when the door to our classroom creaked.

Heels clattered against the linoleum, and Lolli walked inside.

She wore a fancy light yellow dress with a white lace cover up on the top, with pearls and a big bow in her long blonde hair.

Boys all looked up from their exams and looked her up and down as she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello there! I'm Lolli, and I need a seat please." She smiled politely, and the teacher pointed at the desk behind me.

"Thank you madam," Lolli walked over to her desk and took a seat, making sure to pull her dress under her butt, then cross her legs.

Boys still stared, and the teacher eyed them, so they continue with their exams.

At Lunch…

I prayed in the back of my mind that the food here would be good, and Jamie pretended to throw up at the smell of the different foods mixed together.

Lolli fanned the air with her scrawny hand, and sprayed a bit of her candy-scented expensive perfume.

"This smells GOOD!" Muscle Girl exclaimed, and Bella looked at her as if she was riding an elephant in the school corridors.

We all looked at her, and Muscle girl shrugged her shoulders and we all lined up in the lunch line.

I hope you all enjoyed it, PLEASE review, tell me any suggestions, comments, compliments, or insults.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
